Corporal Variri in the Batiti Platoon
by VaridyTigerSoul
Summary: Assassin Variri is joining the army and it's a mystery how this Keronian is like and what effects the Keronian will bring, but there is one thing for sure: something is up with this Keronian and because of it, an adventure awaits for both platoon and killer... if Variri likes it or not. Used to be called 'I'm Scary, Some How Funny, and in the Batiti Platoon.'
1. Prologue

Prologue

An adult Keronian was sitting in a chair behind a desk. He was light blue with a yellow hat. A purple triangle was his symbol.

"So you wish to join the army?" he said to a Keronian shadowed in the darkness sitting in front of him. The Keronian nodded to confirm. "Well let's see if y-" he had picked up the Keronian's file and stopped when he read a certain part, "well I'm sorry, but I can not allow a -" he was instantly cut off as the shadowed Keronian grabbed him tightly by the throat but barley loose anough to talk, and he saw an angry beaded eye that seemed to peer into his soul.

"I am considered to be the third best assassin to the army, and you won't let me join as a soldier?" the shadowed Keronian asked menacingly. He could now see the assassin closely: sharp pointed blank eyes, pitch black skin, two scars; one through the right eye and the other a slit under the left, an orange hat with cat ears is what the assassin wore, but there was something else. The Keronian had sharp clawed hands, sharp pointed teeth and fangs, and even as an adult had a tail, but it wasn't a finned. It was long and wide that extended into a point and matched the Keronian's skin. With how the hat was made the Keronian looked like a deadly cat, not to mention three claws was the Keronian's symbol.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but the rules say I c-can't allow a g-g" he was cut off.

"An assassin like me could easily kill someone like you. So let me join if you value you're life, and everything will work out accordingly." The cat-like Keronian said tightening the choke grip on him.

"A-alright. I'll … allow you … enter as a soldier." He struggled to say. The assassin dropped him and he gasped for breath as he hit the floor.

"Good choice. Now, you may continue." The assassin smirked.

"R-right," he then got back up and sat back at his desk and so did the assassin. "Your name? Just to confirm it!" he had said the last part quickly.

"Variri, Va-ri-ri."

"V-A-R-E?"

"No it's actually an `I`, it just sounds like it would be an `E`."

"Alright, R-I-R-I. Var-i-ri?" Variri nodded to confirm that he spelled it correctly. He then passed Variri's file and confirmation paper to their owner then saluted as did Variri, but he didn't smile like Variri did. "Welcome to the army."


	2. Ch1 Meeting the Platoon

Ch.1 Variri Presents: Meeting the Platoon

**I don't own Sgt. Frog, but I do own this story's characters.**

Variri walked down a metal hall with the confirmation paper and files of the assassin's history in hand.  
"Hello platoon." Said Batiti, a purple colored Keronian with a dark purple hat and a blue 'V' as his symbol, he stood on a stage-like podium. Three Keronians in seats sat in front of him (think of Keroro's base) with the second seat empty. "As you know you three were all chosen to be in this platoon, and that we are still looking for another member, and that we're only accepting soldiers. Once we find him you'll all be tested to find your rank. As of ri-" he stopped what he was saying when he saw Variri in the door way on the left side behind them. Everyone else turned and stared at the genetic engendered assassin and awed at the un-Keronian like features.

"Hello, my name is Variri. I would like to become your fifth member. You are the Batiti platoon, am I correct?" the black assassin said with a smart, evil like tone. The three other members were still staring at the assassin.  
Zalele, a light blue Keronian with a silver hat and lightning bolt symbol was in the first seat. He was shocked knowing about scientifically engendered Keronians, but was speechless about actually seeing such a Keronian. His thoughts were simply, 'Oh my.'

Kalili, a greenish-blue Keronian with a light blue hat and symbol that looked like a dark blue crescent bowl with black filling that made it almost a sphere was in the fourth seat. He thought, 'Man! That dude looks awesome!' He was an adult like the rest, but he was the youngest of them all.

Mudede, a bright crimson Keronian (brighter then Giroro's skin) with a black hat had a red large alien sword on his hat with a black version on his belly and had red iris, pointed, and slanted shaped eyes and was in the third seat (a bit but not quite the shape of Giroro's eyes). His thoughts were, 'Something is up with that Keronian and it isn't the appearance.'

"Y-yes. I am Lieutenant Batiti, and this is the rest of the platoon: Zalele, Mudede, and Kalili." He gestured to them, "If you wish to join the platoon I must see the confirmation paper and your files to see if you're qualified."

"Alright. Catch." Variri then threw the papers underhanded, making them spin in the air. Batiti caught them with his left hand. "I hope you find me good enough to be a member." Variri smirked.

Everyone turned toward Batiti. "Well let's see how good you are." He then checked the confirmation paper. "Well it seems that you're eligible…" he then opened the files. He smiled and seemed pleased. His smile was then replaced with a shocked expression. He looked at Variri and blushed slightly with embarrassment. He then coughed into his fist as if to fix the situation. "Sooo…. You're a girl?"

The three other members practically fell out of their seats. They were all blushing with embarrassment and were in shock.

'So that's what was up with him! I mean her!' Mudede thought.

'Wait! She wants to join our platoon as a soldier! She's a girl! How did she even get a confirmation paper to be one!?' Zalele shouted in his head.

'A girl? I doubt it. Must be a misprint. She looks too much like a dude.' Kalili thought.

"Well you seem to be a fantastic capable soldier." This grabbed everyone's attention once again. "Welcome to the Batiti Platoon!"

"What?!" the three Keronians exclaimed while Variri just smirked.

"Sir," everyone turned their head toward Zalele, "I'm not against you're decision, but girls are not allowed to be soldiers. Only nurses."

"I understand, but I was able to convince them through a little persuading." Variri said with another grin that had a little hint of evil behind it as she remembered what she had done to convince the Keronian from HQ to let her join. She walked out the door way and stood a few feet away from Zalele.

"How?" Mudede asked with curiosity.

"The same way I reached third best assassin."

"Third?!" the three Keronians shouted once again in unison.

"Right, but that's all I'm saying." Variri finished the question.

"Now you see why I agreed to let hi- I mean her join. Sorry." Batiti said with the last word directed toward Variri.

"It's all right. I understand I look quite a bit male because of my scars and so on. Besides I bet it'll take some time to get used to the idea of having a girl as a soldier on your team."

Batiti nodded and turned toward the other three. "I trust that you treat Variri with respect. If you don't it's not my fault if you get an uppercut." Zalele and Mudede were shocked to hear this and Kalili was confused.  
"Uppercut? That was in there? I didn't think they have that. Considering it was middle school."

"It says it was kinder garden."

"Ohh. It has THAT story. I thought it was another." Variri said.

"WHAT story?" asked Kalili.

"There was a bully and I just gave him what he deserved after he wouldn't leave me alone. It was self defense. I told my teacher but she did nothing, but anyway if you mess with me you'll regret it. My patience isn't so good as it used to be." They nodded to say they understood, and out of nervousness had sweat.

"Alright platoon, since we have our fifth member, I'll test you to see your deserved ranks tomorrow at 'O' eight hundred hours. I want you to meet me here."

"Awe." Whined Kalili.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you. It could be much earlier." Said Variri.

Kalili nodded at this, "Alright."

"Now," once again everyone turned their heads toward Batiti, "I'll show you to your rooms." Batiti then left his podium and walked to the door on his right. "Please follow me." Everyone followed Batiti out of the room, and were led to a door on his right of the straight hall way. "This is my room. I don't want anyone entering this room or any other that's not yours without permission from me or the owner of the room. You may add your symbol to the door to prevent confusion. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Everyone confirmed in unison.

Batiti then continued going down the hall to a room on his left. "This room will be yours Kalili. If you wish to rest now you may."

"Kay!" Kalili then entered his room to rest.

"Umm… He could have rested after I showed the rest of your rooms."

"It's just gong to be more confusing for him." Said Mudede.

"My thoughts exactly." Variri said to his comment. Zalele nodded.

"Well let's continue shall we?" Batiti historically. He then turned a left corner and stopped at a door that was on his right. "Zalele, this room will be yours. You have the same resting choice as Kalili had."

Zalele yawned, "I think I'll rest now. I can just download the blueprint and learn where everything is that way."

"Alright then." Batiti said, and then Zalele entered his room after he gave a nod. "Shall we continue?" Batiti didn't wait for an answer, he just walked on.

"So I'm guessing Zalele is the tech expert of the platoon?" Variri asked.

"That's right." Batiti stopped at a two part door on his right, "This is the training room, it is where we'll be testing your skills to see your deserved ranks tomorrow. Then our cafeteria … well we don't have one, so you can just enjoy your meals in our meeting room. Our rations are further down this hallway. Do you understand?" Variri and Mudede both nodded.

"Yes sir." Replied Mudede.

"Clearly." Said Variri.

Batiti then turned around and started walking the way they came from. "Your rooms are this way." Variri and Mudede followed suit.

As they walked straight they passed the hallway leading to Kalili's room and the meeting room and arrived to a room on Batiti's left side. "Mudede this room will be yours, will you rest?"

"Before I rest I would like to know where every room is." Variri's body reacted slightly in surprise.

"Is that all right with you Variri? It is your room."

"It's fine."

"Alright then." Batiti then continued down the hall and was followed by Variri and Mudede. He then stopped at a door on his left, the last room of the platoon.

"So this is my room I presume?" asked Variri to Batiti?

"That's right." He answered.

"Well then I'll be resting for the night. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Batiti nodded, "See you tomorrow then."

"Good night, and… I wish you luck with tomorrow." Variri was a bit surprised by Mudede's reply, but answered.

"Well, thank you." Variri opened the door and went in the door way, "Good night." Then she closed the door.

"Good night sir. I've seen all that is needed."

"Alright good night Mudede." The two males then went to their rooms.

When Mudede lied on his simple, plain bed, with a light blue blanket he thought, 'Variri is such a… peculiar platoon member. I still feel like there is something about her."

* * *

As for Variri, she lied on an identical bed to Mudede's.  
'I've had a pretty good day. What other female could say they're a soldier instead of a nurse.' Variri smirked at her thought. She noticed she'd been doing that a lot today. 'I wonder how the members of the platoon are like. I already have an idea from seeing their behavior.

Batiti is obviously pretty skilled; he acts like any mission is the same without a care kind of attitude, but makes sure the job gets done quickly and efficiently.

Kalili, he's naive and seems a bit annoying. I'm not sure why he's even here, but I'll find out tomorrow.  
As for Zalele, the way he talked he seems to follow the army's rules the most strictly, and maybe even have a slight ego.'

Variri had a curious expression. 'Then there's Mudede… he seems to know what he's doing and seems kind, or is at least polite. However I'm not sure how he's like, he seems… interesting. I'll understand him more tomorrow. 'Variri wondered what would happen the next day. She knew assassins that joined the army only got to be Lance-Corporals at most, so she wasn't too thrilled. She closed her eyes and said, "I should go to sleep. I'll need the rest."

* * *

**Hello everyone who bothered to read my story. Did you like my prologue? How about this chapter? **

'**Man! This took me two days just to type this chapter. It stinks. Not to mention I can't tell the people that didn't even try reading my story that they're a jerk.'**

**I will have this as a main work on story, and is going to be a whole lot better than my first story, which was a stupid one shot. Anyway, I am open to story ideas and if you like my story, please review. I mean I haven't even gotten one review yet. If for some reason you can't review my story I hope you're at least reading.**

**I have created every character in this story so far. Also how many of you guessed Variri was a girl? Variri will be the main character of the story. Then there's just one more thing I have to ask. Can you guess what she was genetically engendered with? Anyone that guesses it right, I'll review one of their stories. If you don't have a story I might take a certain request. Who knows, I might do both.**

**I'll download some art of my story on deviant art soon. The art will describe the scenes and characters better.**


	3. Ch2 Feelings and Thoughts?

**Sorry I was gone. I noticed people liked my story 'Mois Presents: My Destroyed Universe'. I'll update that soon. I notice not many people our reviewing my story so I'm going to write smaller chapters so I can update faster, also since I got the base down and characters in detail, I won't over detail it now. Also if you like Soul Eater you can check my profile for the story I wrote, its OC based but it's good. You should continue reading, its going to get good soon.**

**I don't own Sgt. Frog, but I do own this story's characters.**

* * *

Ch. 2 Variri and Mudede Presents: Feelings and Thoughts?

Variri opened her eyes. She sat up and did a slight stretch and got out of bed. It was just around seven in the morning give or take. She headed over to her small private restroom on her left (it just has the regular: sink, mirror, toilet, and a shower) and went inside.

Mudede also awoke around seven and sat up. He cracked his neck and climbed out of bed. Just like Variri, he had a light blue blanket. He saw the restroom in his room and entered.

(Shows outside of door and sound of toilet flush. Then shows Variri washing her hands.) When Variri finished cleaning her hands; she brushed her sharp teeth (like Giroro's, but has four pointed teeth that are longer than his) and gave a pleased smirk as she saw them shine in the mirror when she finished. She then left her room and started toward the meeting room. (Brushing teeth was like a priority for Keronians).

She walked with her arms crossed and a neutral expression, she had habit of doing this for years with the crossing of the arms since the age 11. As she walked she was about to pass Mudede's room, when as if as cue he came out and they bumped into each other.

"Mudede?" she asked as she stumbled back a little, and uncrossed her arms.

"Variri?" Mudede asked toward her after also stumbling back. "I see you're up, and I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's fine." She straightened up a bit. "We should just head to the meeting room."

"Right." Mudede nodded and walked next to her.

On the walk to the main room, they couldn't help but think. They were both feeling that there was something about the other. They wanted to say and ask to find out what, but didn't know what to mention.

Mudede decided to cut the silence. "Do you think the others are awake by now?"

"I'm not sure. It's possible they are."

"Yeah." They got to the meeting room door. It then automatically opened with its halves sliding to their direction. The two walked in. They sat in their own seats and waited Variri in the second and Mudede in the third seat. Variri decided it was her turn to speak up.

"Looks like the others aren't here yet."

"I thought the leader would at least be awake."

"So did I." she then had a thought. "How do you think Batiti is going to test us?"

Mudede thought and turned his head toward her. "He's probably going to test how we handle different situations and how fast we can come up with strategies."

"Makes sense. The better we show what we can do on these tests, the better our rank. Although, I'll just get lance corporal."

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"I'm an assassin, and assassins can only be lance corporals. The army thought an assassin in a high rank could cause some heavy unwanted damage." Variri said looking straight ahead.

"Interesting, but aren't you disappointed that you can only get up to such a low rank?"

"It doesn't bother me really. I always wanted to join the army as a soldier, and now I am." Variri's neutral expression turned into a smile.

Mudede nodded, "Does all of headquarters know about you?" before Variri could say anything Batiti and Zalele following right behind entered the room.

"I see you're the first ones up." Batiti stated.

"Maybe I should wake up earlier." Zalele said right after.

"Good morning Batiti, Zalele." Said Mudede.

"Good morning Sir, you to Zalele." Variri greeted, the other two nodded.

"Good morning." Batiti and Zalele said in unison. Zalele sat in the first seat while Batiti went to his podium.

"Now we just need to wait for Ka-." He was cut off as the doors opened, revealing Kalili as he ran in from being in a rush.

"Sorry Sir! I forgot to set my alarm!" **In other words he doesn't have one. **

"Kalili I understand it's our first day as a complete platoon, but I will accept no tardiness!"

"Yes Sir!" Kalili then ran to his seat, which was the last.

"Now. You all must be hungry, am I correct?"

Everyone else nodded, and said in unison, "Yes Sir!"

"Well I have your meals, as well as some of your belongings, and mail from your family. They're in those boxes on your left." They looked left and saw them near the wall; they got up and looked through the boxes. For their meals they all got bottled water, some meat, and veggies on the side. They ate their meals (Variri ignored the vegetables) and looked through their stuff.

Zalele pulled out a laptop, headphones, a flash drive, disks, blue print paper and a photo album.

Kalili received a green blanket, boxing gloves, an alarm clock (to his disappointment), a brown teddy bear (he hid that), and a picture of his mom and sister.

Mudede received a heavy red blade sword much like his symbol on his hat, a transfer rank symbol replicating his own so he can summon his sword replacing it instantly, a large black shelf to hold the sword just in case, and a family post card.

As for Variri, she was surprised she already received her stuff, but figured Batiti must have managed it, considering he had her profile. She received pekoponian deer jerky (in which she hid), a black assassin knife, a bow and arrow with a quiver, and a letter. She picked up the letter and read it in her head.

'Dear Variri,

We heard you're a soldier now. Congratulations! Petrere, your mother, and I are proud of you bone head. You need to visit us some time. We haven't seen you since you left for the assassin academy, and we miss you, you dork. We wonder how you look now. Well, don't kill your platoon while you're there. We love you, and I think your brother might find out about your success in a month or so. Love, Dad'

Variri smirked and did a soft chuckle, so quiet only she could hear it. She put her stuff back in the box, taking a bit of her deer jerky before putting it in the box too.

Batiti, after he ate, directed his attention to everyone. "Okay everyone put down your items and listen to me." The platoon put there stuff back in the boxes and turned their heads to Batiti after sitting down in there seats. "We will begin our tests in the training room. After the tests you can put your belongings away. Now follow me." Batiti walked out the door and everyone followed.

They arrived to the front door of the training room.

"I didn't see this room." Said Kalili.

"That's because you didn't stay for the tour of the base." Said Zalele.

"You didn't either." Said Mudede.

"True, but I downloaded the blueprints of the base so I didn't need to." Zalele clarified.

"Shall we go in?" Batiti asked, walking through the door without an answer.

The room was like the rest of the base, metal walls, and hard blue tiles. The room was as big as a football field long and half across.

"You'll all be tested on speed, accuracy, and how you handle different situations." Batiti walked to the side wall of the door and pressed a button. Hard brown stone mountains began to pop out everywhere. A flag was on the top of the farthest one of the door. "Try to be the first to capture the flag. You may begin… now."

It seemed to take a second to realize what happened, but Variri reacted first. She ran, using her assassin speed and jumping. Mudede followed not even a second later. Zalele and Kalili caught on and ran, with Zalele running first.

Mudede was running so fast, he was just a couple yards behind Variri. As for the other two, Kalili had ran past Zalele.

When Variri jumped on a mountain she then jumped out of the way as a machine with two guns popped out. When Mudede saw the machine, he summoned his sword, and sliced the machine easily in two. Another popped out and shot at Zalele and Kalili. They screamed and were flung to a different spot. They got up and ran again.

When Variri jumped on a mountain just before the one with the flag, two missile launchers popped out and fired. "Rrrurghh!" Variri roared as she jumped and sliced through two missiles coming her way with her claws, creating an explosion behind her. Mudede saw the remaining two missiles come out of the explosion and easily sliced both in half. He blocked the explosion's impact with his sword. The explosion resulted in a dust cloud covering the two. Variri jumped out of the dust cloud then Mudede. Variri, in her jump, grabbed the flag and skidded to a stop. She smiled.

Mudede landed a drop of sweat on his forehead. He had a plain expression, but couldn't help but smile back when she smiled. They were facing each other because Variri had turned.

Kalili then appeared out of the slowly disappearing dust cloud. They turned toward him and saw he was panting and holding his knees. He was covered in sweat."H-how did you… get past the guns? I-I got shot three… times." Kalili asked.

Zalele then crawled next to Kalili, his head and arms only showing as he tried to climb up. He was also panting and drenched in sweat. "I-I got shot twice."

"Talk about bad shape." Variri muttered quietly.

"Man they're in bad shape. Especially Zalele." Mudede also said quietly.

Thanks to her hearing Variri turned around, causing everyone to turn in her direction. Batiti then came out from the mountain's ground. "Good work, but Kalili and Zalele you need some work."

"Augh." The two groaned in unison, Zalele standing on the ground now. Variri passed Batiti the flag.

"Time for the next test." Batiti took out a remote and pressed its button with his thumb. The floor shook as the mountains retracted into the floor. When the mountains were close anough to the floor everyone jumped off. Then robots of all sorts popped out about a quarter of it away from the door, they all had targets. There was some moving from side to side, others had guns, while the rest stood still. They all walked closer to them. "Show me how well you can hit an opponent for this test. I also want to see if you attack randomly or not, so you all may begin together. So I suggest you start now."

The platoon acted better this time, Variri and Mudede, with claws and sword, cut through some moving robots with one swipe each. They both were running with intense speed.

Zalele, still sweating slightly but not wanting to look bad ran to one robot with guns, dodging the bullets while he ran behind it. He opened its circuit lid, grabbed the wires and rewired them, then shifted the robot so it shot at another with twice more power. However the machine couldn't turn that much so he pulled out some containment with yellow liquid inside (the energy used for the bullets), and started throwing them at some of the robots causing them to explode.

Kalili taking some deep breaths threw purple energy spheres at some, causing them to explode. He kept shouting, "Purple Blast Shot!"

Variri jumped and threw knives at some other of the machines without missing one.

Mudede was so good with his sword he hit back the bullets of the robots with guns causing them to have hundreds of bullet holes and to shut down.

Zalele, after running out of explosive gun fuel, grabbed broken parts of the machines and quickly created a gun, shooting at other robots. He made hits, but would miss a few times.

Kalili also sent punches covered with powerful whitish yellow energy to the machines, punching through them.

The platoon stopped when Variri and Mudede destroyed the last two.

"That went well." Mudede said to no one specifically.

"I agree, that went nicely." Variri replied.

"Yeah it was. I say I was pretty good." Said Zalele.

'There's the ego.' Variri thought.

"Mm hum. We were pretty good." Kalili said as well, "Speciously you dude." He pointed toward Variri.

"Me?" she asked, but before he could continue Batiti started to speak.

"Well done platoon. I suggest a five minute break before the finale test." He didn't have the flag with him anymore.

"Yes Sir." Everyone else said in unison.

Zalele spent his break by opening his laptop and sitting down. Kalili just dropped sitting down and slumped. Variri went to the wall and leaned back on it. Mudede did so too a couple feet from her, crossing his arms, causing Variri to perk a brow at his actions.

Mudede still felt something was up, but wondered why he did what he did. "Hey Variri?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you become an assassin?"

Variri looked down, she was pondering if she should tell him or not. "Tell me why you're here first then." She said looking back at him. She wouldn't talk about her past with out benefit; she _was_ an assassin after all.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mudede said quickly, turning his head away. "It's personal." 'She can't know. No one can.' He thought.

Variri was surprised by his answer. Apparently he had a dark past of some sort, but she felt what ever there was about him wasn't this. "I see… Well let's just say this was the closest I could get to a soldier." This surprised Mudede; he looked back at her and gave a small smile. "You know, I'm actually some what glad I became an assassin." She looked at her hand. "I'm stronger than I would've been if I hadn't, and this form is a part of me." She said while smiling.

"You… don't hate it?"

"…No. I don't." she looked at him. "I always had an interest in tigers. Even before I looked like this, the animal had caught my amusement."

"Tiger?"

"It's what I'm genetically engineered with. It's a pekoponian animal."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll have to see this animal myself." Mudede said, giving a smirk.

"Break time's over! Time for the final test." Batiti announced.

Mudede and Variri looked back at each other. "Good luck." Mudede said.

Variri nodded, "You too." Mudede walked off and Variri breathed in. 'Huh? When did I hold my breath? Not to mention, why did I tell him all that? ...I won't worry about it now. I can question myself after the test.' Variri then walked over to where her platoon was standing, just a couple yards from the wall. Batiti stood in front of them and was closest to the wall. The other members of the platoon were aligned sideways. Variri stood on Mudede's left.

"Alright platoon," Batiti started, "for your finale test… you'll be battling each other."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Well sort of. Sorry I was gone so long... again. First my computer got a virus, then finals, and not to mention I didn't have my last weak of school till last weak. Luckily, all those problems were dealt with so the next chapter should come much sooner. Oh, I also updated some pictures of my story on deviant art. I updated all the characters except Zalele, but his description was simple so there's no worry. Sadly no one won the guess of what Variri was genetically engineered with, but I'm glad for the reviews. Please keep supporting me!**


End file.
